


Mau tapi Malu

by Razen (RazenArclight)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Noiz' Good End, Platonic Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazenArclight/pseuds/Razen
Summary: Ada cinta dari masa lalu, tidak berbuah di masa depan. Namanya juga keburu diambil orang, bisa apa? Mungkin ini karma, salahnya menimbun dosa. Akan tetapi, Yang Maha Adil selalu punya rencana terbaik untuk umatnya.Seseorang tidak lagi pantas disebut anak baru puber.
Relationships: Koujaku/Theo (DRAMAtical Murder), Noiz/Seragaki Aoba
Kudos: 1





	Mau tapi Malu

_**Story By: Razen Arclight.** _

  
_**Disclaimer: Dramatical Murders © Nitro Chiral.** _

  
_**A/N: I own nothing from this fix.** _

  
_**xXx** _   
_**Mau tapi Malu** _   
_**xXx** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _

  
Hei, kamu. 

Iya, kamu. 

Tahukah kamu?

Pria yang dewasa secara jasmani dan rohani, membujang hingga kepala tiga, tak jua cincin di lemari tiba giliran, seringnya mudah dilema oleh sebab tuntutan jomblo tua. Boleh dikata dia laku, bukan lelaki pemilih, memuja para _lady,_ namun tiada satu yang kena di hati.

Ada cinta dari masa lalu, tidak berbuah di masa depan. Namanya juga keburu diambil orang, bisa apa? Mungkin ini karma, salahnya menimbun dosa: _Keseringan_ main wanita, main sembunyi, enggan mengaku, dan terlalu banyak menunda.

Sapu tangan digigit frustrasi, tatkala kawan masa mandi bebek kirim foto lewat surel, isinya membelah hati. Tangan gatal ingin menghapus, namun wajah yang dikasih amat manis, bahagia nan cerah. Kalau sudah begitu, mau tak mau simpan, buat folder di dalam folder.

Akan tetapi, Yang Maha Adil selalu punya rencana terbaik untuk umatnya, pada mereka yang telah melewati ujian, dan tidak menyerah pada nasib. Pada zaman _milenial,_ perbedaan usia 6-12 tahun adalah biasa, tidak lagi aneh, apalagi bila fisik mendukung. 

Oleh sebab itu, tatkala Koujaku memalingkan atensi—merasa waktu _move on_ tiba—kematangan seorang anak remaja menuju dewasa telah terjadi. 

Seseorang tidak lagi pantas disebut anak baru puber.

Momen percikan kembang api cinta seolah direka ulang tatkala wajah serupa bocah sultan nan brengsek, muncul kembali dalam bentuk kesopanan lagi manis dan berasal dari tubuh serta jiwa yang berbeda.

Melewati sekian kejadian, haha-hihi, murka dipancing ledek, tak lupa bernostalgia kisah-kisah di masa lalu, sampailah Koujaku pada momen enggan _denial._ Tentu dengan bantuan dari anggota Benishigure, Tae-san dengan intuisi yang tajam, dukungan tidak bermoral Beni, dan Mizuki yang lebih peka dari kawan masa kecil.

Aoba dan Noiz pergi, _AllMate_ dibawa serta. Koujaku berhutang pada Yoshie-san yang mengundang Tae. Takut anak _pure_ nan _innocent_ dijadikan _teddy bear_ oleh wanita tua perawan, maka kediaman Koujaku dijadikan rumah penitipan sementara.

Manik delima memicing tajam, fokus ke penampakan anak muda. Jari dingin saling remas, tidak mudah membuatnya hangat kembali.

Theodore berdiri di depan pencucian piring. Anak turunan ningrat itu tidak tampak kesulitan menggesek spons dengan sarung tangan karet. Apa ini pertanda Theo anak _holang kaya_ yang merakyat? Rajin membantu para _meido_ dan bibi koki barangkali? Oke, calon bini idaman—Tidak! Koujaku tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh!

Relung hati mati-matian menahan tangan yang gatal hendak menampar pipi. Jangan, _please!_ Koujaku, jangan konyol! Bukannya kau ini jago rayu? Kok jadi _nano-nano_ ala anak baru puber kenal cinta monyet—eh, yang dirasakannya ini bukan cinta monyet, sungguh. Koujaku mengaku dia pintar membedakan emosi satu dan yang lain.

_Nah, nah._

Laki-laki itu membuang desah.

_Yosh!_

Ini kesempatan. Mumpung sang kakak dan iparnya tidak ada, apalagi Beni yang mulutnya tidak ada rem.

_Ayo! Ayo! Koujaku! Koujaku! Ayo! Ayo_!

“Theo!”

Terenyak, piring tatanan nyaris meluncur lepas dari timangan. “Huh—waah!”Theo panik menangkapi bulatan pipih bergambar burung gereja. Kelegaan baru timbul ketika tatanan sialan tidak lagi terpeleset dari licinnya jari. Adik Noiz membuang napas lega, buru-buru keran air ditutup. 

Sambil meraba-raba sisi wastafel mencari handuk mini, Theo menoleh dari balik bahu. “Ada ap—e-eh? Koujaku-san?”

Sekonyong-konyong bahu diremas, Theo kagok tubuh dadakan dipaling paksa. Kuatnya tarikan tidak dapat ditepis. Satu-satunya refleks tubuh yang dapat terjadi ialah satu kaki otomatis terseret mundur, mentok di depan wastafel.

Tentu saja pemuda itu kaget, hati sudah siaga kalau-kalau diserang, namun nalar mengingatkan bahwa dalangnya adalah tuan rumah sekaligus kawan baik kakak ipar. Bukan orang jahat, iya, sama sekali bukan.

_Cuma—_

Adik Wim, sungguh, tidak punya gagasan yang masuk akal untuk menjelaskan situasi, sama sekali tidak bisa.

Ketegasan plus ketegangan aneh membias lekat paras laki-laki itu. Kepalanya tepat separuh menunduk, dengan posisi—yang betulan tampak ingin—menyerang. Belah ranum merapat lebar, _mingkem_ kaku. Diperparah kelereng delima menyorot—oke, melotot—hingga hampir lepas dari kelopaknya.

_Hiii_ ....

Ini kenapa Koujaku kukuh diam? _Kalau ada perlu itu ngomong, dong!_

Desir ngeri _menoel_ hati polos anak muda.

Kini satu pemuda ikut berkeringat dingin. Gelagat kalem, melongo sunyi, liur tersumbat. Pikiran negatif sukses menyusup, Theodore tidak dusta, dia tegang karena takut.

Entah mendapat hidayah dari mana, anak itu coba mengulas senyum, hati suci menyarankan berpikir positif dulu, jangan keburu salah paham. Papa dan Mama tidak mendidiknya untuk tuduh dulu baru tanya. Beda dari sang abang yang notabene _always_ tonjok dulu, terus ikat, baru interogasi.

Ayo, Theodore, jangan takut. Ayo, tanya dulu, malu bertanya sesat di jalan.

“... Anu? Koujaku-san—“

“—!”

Theo terlonjak.

_Hah? Apa? Apa? Kenapa?_ Apa tadi barusan? Perasaan Theo belaka atau Koujaku betulan nyaris menjerit? Duh, Gusti ... ketahanan mental Theodore itu tidak sekuat Wim.

“Kouja—“

“Theo!”

Auto terlonjak, Theo menahan napas.

Pria dewasa terenyak, lantas menggeleng kuat-kuat.

“T-Theo, diam, ya—“

“Huh? Kenap—“

“Stop! Jangan bicara!”

_"Ja!”_

Adrenalin naik sesaat. Tegang seketika. Bulu kuduk tegak. Jantung berdegup kencang seakan-akan didekatkan ke _microphone—eh, bentar_ ....

Suasana senyap untuk beberapa saat.

Baru anak muda itu sadar apa yang dia sahutkan.

Nah, loh, Theodore sampai kelepasan bicara bahasa Jerman. Itu kata pertama yang dapat lolos tanpa berpikir, apa boleh buat. Tapi Koujaku paham atau tidak, ya ...? Theo susah _konsen_ sampai salah bahasa. _Haduh ..., memang Koujaku mau apa, sih?_

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan tidak akan menjawab situasi, maka dari itu, Theo kembali mengarahkan manik jeruk nipis ke depan, membalas sorot delima—yang semakin tegang saja.

Mimik Koujaku kembali seperti semula—bukan, bukan mengandung kharisma yang menguar laksana Kasanova. Atau, aura memesona yang memikat lewat lengkungan kurva bibir. Bukan juga hawa _seductive_ pemuja makhluk indah, yang mana, kapan pun Theo lihat, sudah seperti bagian tubuh pria ini.

Bibir terkatup.

Dipikir-pikir lagi, helaian biru malam itu tidak serapi biasanya, agak kusut dan ... sedikit tidak teratur. Tidak, ini mungkin hanya perasaan Theo saja, dia tidak mau sok tahu.

_Mungkin?_

Theo merutuki dirinya sendiri.

E-eh, tunggu, sejak kapan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan? Setahu Theo, dengan perhitungan mengira-ngira, jarak mereka tadi tidak sedekat ini? Dia tidak merasa telah bergerak, apalagi maju. Kok jadi ... tunggu, apa itu berarti Koujaku semakin lama semakin mengikis jarak?

_Stare_ ....

Theo mulai gugup.

Di sisi lain, seorang Koujaku harus berjuang keras menahan gejolak bertingkah paling konyol sejagat raya. Kali pertama terjadi lebih merupakan kejadian mental daripada respons fisik. Pria itu menyadari ia tengah memasuki momen penting di mana pikirannya tak kunjung henti _bergelisah_ ria.

Tangannya bergerak naik. Katakanlah ini agak memaksa, tapi ia tak ingin sampai gagal di kesempatan ini. Maka dari itu, agar wajah Theo tidak berpaling tiba-tiba, Koujaku menangkup kedua sisi wajah adik ipar Aoba, lalu mengangkatnya perlahan dengan tangan sedingin es.

Jantungnya berdegup ketika biner hijau sekilas mengecil, oksigen sontak tersumbat.

Tidak, jangan, Koujaku tak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Dia terlanjur maju, bahkan walau lidahnya sekarang terasa kelu, Koujaku tak boleh mundur begitu saja! Itu sama sekali tidak terhormat sebagai laki-laki jantan!

Di seberang sana Theo membisu, bergeming nyaris tak berkedip. 

Harum buah pir menguar. Koujaku menghirup dalam-dalam wangi segar dan manis dari rambut keju, ini aroma dari sabun dan sampo Theo.

Ranum persik terbelah, siap bersentuhan.

_**BRAK—!** _

“Koujaku! Kami kembali! Mana Theo? Theo! Waktunya pulang! Kakakmu cerewet sekali di supermarket!”

Tangan direnggang ke atas, pegal seharian keliling Midorijima. Aoba menjejaki lantai kayu kediaman kawan masa kecil, aroma roti panggang berselai tercium dari kotak putih produk Chiral Bakery. Noiz menyusul di belakang, dua tas karton besar bermerek ternama dibawa serta. 

_**Prang—!** _

“Ouch—!”

“Eh? Suara apa itu? Hippo? Theo?”

Tak ada sahutan.

Alis kiri Aoba naik, alis kanan Noiz turun. Mereka bertukar pandang. Kok sunyi? Mana penghuninya? Masa tidur? Terus, tadi itu suara apa?

Terbawa rasa penasaran yang amat besar, dua laki-laki melewati lorong dengan langkah separuh melayang, _AllMate_ setia turut mengekori. Sekilas, rasa-rasanya kuping Aoba menangkap gemeresik aneh dari ... dapur?

_**Drap! Drap!** _

Matanya sempat bersinggungan dengan biner hijau lumut. Merasa pemikiran mereka sama, keduanya sepakat berbelok ke ruang memasak.

Pintu _shoji_ dapur digeser.

“Hippo?”

“Theo.”

Bunyi pertemuan gelas dan lantai terdengar dari seberang meja. Dua kepala menyembul samar-samar diiringi denting-denting lemari piring.

Kening Aoba berkerut, lantas mengambil satu langkah maju sekiranya dapat melihati apa yang dilakukan dua orang itu—kawan dan iparnya. Maksudnya—kenapa mereka jongkok dan tidak menjawab panggilannya?

Terlihat Koujaku tengah memungut gelas di lantai.

“Koujaku?”

“Y-yoo, Aoba.”

Theo ikut bersuara. “S-selamat datang, senang belanjanya?”

Pertanyaan itu mengundang tanda tanya baru. Kerutan di jidat Aoba makin kentara. Sumpah, sahabatnya bertingkah aneh. Tidak butuh waktu untuk berpikir, kakinya sudah terayun lebih dulu.

Lensa daun mendelik curiga. Jaket _coat_ hitam dilucuti. Wilhelm menjatuhkan bawaan ke atas meja. Laki-laki itu membawa diri ke belakang adiknya, yang—bertingkah ngaco—meraba-raba lantai dengan kepala ditunduk.

“Hei.” Noiz menangkap basah bahu Theo sempat terlonjak. “Kenapa bicaramu begitu? Suara apa tadi?”

Tanpa menoleh barang sedikit, Theo menjawab, “A-aku menyenggol lemari piring. Gelasnya jatuh.”

Noiz berani bersumpah omongan adiknya penuh kesan _awkward_ dan tergagap, terlalu banyak jeda di sana.

Tahu sang kakak adalah makhluk paling skeptis yang pernah ada tak bakal percaya, Theodore berinisiatif mencari dukungan dari penghuni rumah. “Benar, ‘kan, Koujaku-san?”

“Huh?” Koujaku menerima tamparan mini _angel_ Beni imajiner, sontak menyahut naluriah. “I-iya, benar! Aoba, jangan buka pintu seperti tadi. Kamu mengagetkan Theo.”

Masih tidak menoleh bahkan cenderung membuang muka, Koujaku berdiri dengan tetap membelakangi, kendati saat menaruh gelas. Ada untungnya separuh wajah Koujaku tertutup poni yang lebat.

Merasa tidak ada keanehan dari alibi, Aoba berpikir positif dan memutuskan untuk percaya. “Oooh, pantas.”

Keceriaan Aoba kembali lagi. Kotak kue dibuka dengan riang hati. “Koujaku, sekalian ambil piring dan garpu. Kami beli rot—“

“Kenapa kalian bicara sambil membelakangi kami?”

_—dan memperlihatkan bekas kemerahan di jidat kami?_

Benak Koujaku dan Theo berpikir serupa.

Mengapa Noiz sangat mudah menaruh skeptis pada apa pun?

Sang adik tidak berani membalas lirikan kakaknya yang sekonyong-konyong berjongkok di sisi kiri, menatapnya dengan alis menukik lagi penuh curiga. 

Koujaku memejamkan mata selama tiga detik sebelum membukanya lagi. Nama Tuhan dirapalkan berulang kali.

“... Nii-san, aku takut kalau ada pecahan di lantai ....”

“... Kan ... aku mau taruh gelas, lihat ke belakang nanti takutnya salah taruh ....”

Batin keduanya komat-kamit baca ayat suci, berharap semoga degup jantung tidak didengar oleh Aoba dan Noiz.

Mata mereka beradu lewat pantulan kaca. Tidak ada yang sanggup bertahan lebih dari dua detik. Sesi menyembunyikan semburat malu sudah cukup krusial, mengingat mereka harus berkilah dari tatap bingung dan sorot menyelidik. 

Walau demikian, benang merah di ujung kelingking tidak akan mudah terputus.

_**XxX** _   
_**The End** _   
_**XxX** _


End file.
